


Clytie

by spiderlillium



Series: JeanMarco Week 2014 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, JeanMarco Week, JeanMarco Week 2014, M/M, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlillium/pseuds/spiderlillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco follows Jean like a sunflower follows the sun.<br/>[JeanMarco Week Day 2 - Olympus]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clytie

Marco watched his usually composed, usually smug friend stutter and stumble over his words in front of the black-haired beauty that is Mikasa Ackerman.  
  
“You look g-good today,” Jean tells her in passing while they make their way to the training grounds. “Short hair suits you.” He says, even if just last night, he wouldn't shut up about Eren Jaeger butchering his beloved's once long hair.  
  
Mikasa combs through the edges of her locks and nods simply. “Thank you.” That is all he gets from her, before she moves on to join her own set of friends.  
  
Once she's out of sight, Jean slowed his steps to match his, sighing wistfully as they trod the rocky path together. “She's prettier today, don't you think?”  
  
Marco runs his hand at the back of his head, combing through his thick, short black hair, and forces himself to smile. “Yeah, she is.”  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
In most days, Eren and Jean couldn't stand not arguing with each other.  
  
In some, however, they could.  
  
These are the days where Mikasa doesn't choose sides.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
“If there's one thing to be disappointed about here, its your oratory skills. Those harsh words were meant to shock us into action.”  
  
Marco watched Jean prepare his gear, hands shaking as he grabbed at his swords and trigger, but he was sure when he moved. He wasn't hesitating anymore, despite the tremors running down his body because of fear.  
  
“...Eren. This is all your fault.”  
  
Then, he jumped off the roof, activated his 3DMG, and propelled himself forward.  
  
“Hey! I don't believe that leaving a comrade to fight all on her own was ever a part of our formation! Let's move it! Or we _are_ going to turn into spineless cowards!”  
  
With a cloud of smoke, Jean continued on, his grappling hooks snagging from building to building and roof to roof, tailing Mikasa with a renewed sense of purpose.  
  
All of them followed, him included, but to Marco, Eren isn't to blame why he's flying head first to his death.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
A titan's grasp is hot and snug, but Marco still feels cold and numb as it moves him closer to it's giant, drooling mouth.  
  
When it bites down on him, the pain is there – excruciating and unbearable but then – _crack_ – everything's over in a second. He was alive, then he wasn't – like he blinked and he was gone.  
  
Perhaps now, Marco thinks, Jean will finally look at him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the story of Clytie and Helios. [Read about them here.](http://www.mythography.com/myth/welcome-to-mythography/greek-legends/lovers-1/clytie-helios/)


End file.
